petrafandomcom-20200214-history
Petra timeline
This is a chronological timeline of events related to the band Petra, its albums, and members. 1920s 1929 * - Birth of Billy Ray Hearn, record producer and Myrrh Records founder. 1940s 1945 * - Birth of Rose Stone. 1948 * - Birth of Rick Cua. 1949 * - Birth of Greg Hough. * - Birth of Bob Hartman. 1950s 1950 * - Birth of Greg X. Volz. * - Birth of John Schlitt. * - Birth of Lou Gramm. * - Birth of John Lawry. 1951 * - Birth of Joe Pizzulo. * - Birth of Louie Weaver. 1952 * - Birth of Bill Glover. 1953 * - Birth of Dave Amato. * - Birth of John DeGroff. * - Birth of John Slick. * - Birth of Rob Frazier. 1955 * - Birth of Steve Camp. * - Birth of Jonathan David Brown. 1956 * - Birth of Alfie Silas. * - Birth of Mark Kelly. * - Birth of Bob Carlisle. 1958 * - Birth of John Elefante. 1960s 1960 * - Birth of Tony Palacios. 1961 * - Birth of Lisa Bevill. 1963 * - Birth of Mike Brandenstein. * - Birth of Dale Thompson. 1965 * - Birth of Judson Spence. * - Birth of Ronny Cates. 1966 * - Birth of Peter Furler. 1967 * - Birth of Kevin Max. 1970s 1970 * - Birth of Jamie Rowe. * - Birth of Lonnie Chapin. 1971 * - Birth of Pete Orta. 1972 * Petra is officially formed. * - Birth of Trent Thomason. 1973 * - Birth of Phil Joel. 1974 * - Petra, the band's first album, is officially released. 1977 * - Come and Join Us is officially released. 1979 * Washes Whiter Than is officially released. 1980s 1981 * - Birth of Cristian Borneo. * Fall - Never Say Die is officially released. 1982 * - More Power to Ya is officially released. 1983 * Not of this World is officially released. 1985 * January - Beat the System is officially released. 1986 * June - Captured in Time and Space is officially released. * September - Back to the Street is officially released. 1987 * This Means War! is officially released. 1988 * On Fire! is officially released. 1989 * - Petra Praise: The Rock Cries Out is officially released. 1990s 1990 * - Petra wins their first Dove Award for Best Long Form Video with On Fire!. * - Beyond Belief is officially released. 1991 * - Petra wins their first Grammy Award for Beyond Belief. * November - Unseen Power is officially released. 1992 * Petra en Alabanza is officially released. 1993 * - Unseen Power earns Petra their second Grammy Award. * - Wake-Up Call is officially released. 1995 * - Wake-Up Call earns a Grammy Award, Petra's third. * - No Doubt is officially released. 1996 * - Never Say Dinosaur, a Petra tribute album, is officially released. 1997 * - Petra Praise 2: We Need Jesus is officially released. 1998 * - God Fixation is officially released. 2000s 2000 * - Double Take is officially released. * - Petra is inducted into the Gospel Music Hall of Fame. 2001 * - Double Take earns Petra their fourth Grammy Award. * - Revival is officially released. 2003 * - Louie Weaver is dismissed from service with Petra. * - Jekyll & Hyde is officially released. 2004 * - Jekyll & Hyde en Español is officially released. * - Petra reunites with original members Greg Hough and John DeGroff during a concert in Angola, Indiana. 2005 * - Singer John Schlitt officially confirms in his website that Petra will retire at the end of 2005. * - Petra Farewell is officially released. 2010s 2010 * Former members of Petra, led by Bob Hartman and Greg X. Volz, reunite under the name Classic Petra. 2013 * Keyboardist John Lawry officially rejoins Petra. * - 40th Anniversary, a compilation album celebrating the band's anniversary, is officially released. 2015 * - Petra presents itself at CCM United with a line-up comprised of John Schlitt, Bob Hartman, Ronny Cates, John Lawry, and Louie Weaver. * - Death of Billy Ray Hearn, record producer and Myrrh Records founder.